Katsuki Bakugo
is the deuteragonist of the series. Appearance He has ash brown spiky hair and orange eyes. His hero costume is composed of a black sleeveless V-neck shirt with an orange X with the top half boarders his shirt collar. His costume also has a seemingly metallic neck brace fashioned and used as a collar with with three holes in both sides, sleeves reach from within his large grenade-like gauntlets to his biceps. His belt, which also carries grenades, holds up his baggy pants with knee-guards. He occasionally wears his hero mask that has large flare-shaped cloth Personality Katsuki is a very crude and aggressive person that has a tendency of bullying Izuku Midoriya, who he also treats in some ways as a rival. Brutal and bloodthirsty, he smiles eerily when he's put into battle. While battling, his personality reflects his fighting style. His brutish way of fighting is shown through the Battle Trial: mercilessly assaulting Izuku and having no regard for nearby objects, merely destroying them with his power. Despite this, he's quite talented in fighting, able to use his Quirk to not only destroy, but to maneuver around the battlefield. While not the most mentally stable hero-in-training, nor having the image of one, he knows who his enemies and allies are. Cold to his allies, though not to the extent of friendly fire, but colder and brutal to his enemies. As the series progresses, his outbursts become less aggressive, usually becoming more comical, as he mostly gets angry at even small things like teasing.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 13, Page 9 With that in mind, Katsuki seems to mature slowly, but is still quite cold and distant. He has a superiority complex and wants to be first and the best at everything. He doesn't like when people look down on him, as if they were superior ''to him; thus, it diminishes his already short fuse. Despite his extreme arrogance, he also thinks of people such as Izuku Midoriya as an obstacle on his path to becoming the greatest hero. Because of his complex, he's implied to be anti-social; He also seems to have bad memory, as he couldn't remember anyone's Quirks despite being in Yuuei for some time, and couldn't remember Eijirou's name. But after his fight with Ochako, he used her name, implying that he remembers the names of people who give him a challenge. History Past Katsuki and Izuku have lived in the same neighborhood since childhood and thus, were once childhood friends. Izuku looked up to Katsuki for his energy and confidence, while Katsuki himself often picked on him, giving him the demeaning nickname "Deku." After Katsuki gained his Quirk, however, his aggressive tendencies soon turned into heinous bullying; as he was constantly praised for his powerful Quirk, he developed a twisted superiority complex based on powers and thus looked down on Izuku for lacking a Quirk altogether. However, Izuku still considered Katsuki to be his friend, but things would escalate when Izuku tired to help Katsuki when he fell into a hole which Katsuki considered to be an insult as he believed that Izuku made him look like he needed aid from someone who is beneath him. Entrance Exam Arc When walking into the front of Yuuei Katsuki sees Izuku also walking in. He confronts him by telling him to get out of his way and walks passed him. Later in the auditorium in Yuuei, he sits next to Izuku and tells him to "shut it" because Izuku is yelling about Present Mic being Examiner. Katsuki then gets mad when Present Mic tells them that they can't attack other examinees, as he really wanted to crush Izuku. Later, during Plus Ultra, Katsuki can be seen destroying multiple enemies. Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Katsuki uses his quirk to launch a ball the farthest and become ranked on how long strong and how useful it is. He uses Explosion and launches it. When he sees Izuku Midoriya use his quirk, he becomes shocked and furious, as he cannot believe that Izuku has a Quirk. He tries to attack Izuku out of anger, but Shouta stops him from doing so. Battle Trial Arc Katsuki is teamed with Tenya Iida as the villains team and assigned the mission to stop the heroes team consisting of Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka. Katsuki ambushes Izuku and uses Explosion on Izuku. Izuku grabs his arm and then throws him on the ground. After Izuku tells Katsuki that he has analysed and taken notes (the same notes Katsuki blew up and threw away in the past) on many Heroes including him. He announces that he is no longer the "Deku" who was a loser, but the "Deku" who's vibe is never giving up, much to Katsuki's fury. Izuku tries to use the Capturing Weapon on Katsuki's leg, but Katsuki breaks free using his Quirk. Knowing he's at a disadvantage, Izuku retreats in order to think of a strategy.Afterwards, Katsuki finds Izuku and uses his bracer that has been storing up a lot of sweat to cause a huge Explosion, destroying a large portion of the building. However, Izuku manages to survive the blast and calls Katsuki insane for doing that, but a seathing Katsuki demands that Izuku use his Quirk. All Might tells Katsuki that if he uses another huge Explosion like that he will disqualify him and Tenya, much to Katsuki's anger, but decides to resort to fist fighting. Izuku and Katsuki continue thei r fight, with Izuku trying to land a punch on Katsuki, but Katsuki launches himself behind Izuku using an Explosion and uses another Explosion to hit Izuku's back. Katsuki then hits Izuku's right arm, grabs it and throws him into the ground. Izuku is unable to think of a strategy in the midst of battle due to Katsuki not giving him any openings and realises that Katsuki is simply far stronger than he is. Izuku decides to use his Quirk and informs Ochako to grab onto something. Instead of hitting Katsuki, Izuku aims his Detroit Smash into the ceiling, destroying the fifth floor's ground, but Izuku is forced to take the full brunt of Katsuki's Explosion. Although Izuku was unable to defeat Katsuki, it did distract Tenya long enough for Ochako to grab the fake Nuclear Bomb, allowing both Izuku and Ochako to win, shocking Katsuki. Katsuki is in disbelief that he lost to Izuku. All Might All Might approaches Katsuki, telling him that its time for his critique. He tells Katsuki that it doesn't matter whether he won or lost, but that he takes one look back, reflect on his experience and move on with life. Katsuki is seen outside school, but Izuku approaches him, telling him that he obtained his Quirk from someone else. Not believing him, Katsuki tells him that he lost fair and square and states to him that he still dreams of becoming the best of the best. All Might then appears before Katsuki, trying to counsel him on self-confidence, although he is told in response by Katsuki that he will surpass him as well, thus All Might decides to leave Katsuki alone. Ultimate Space & Jams Arc Katsuki is approached by reporters, asking him if he is the boy from the sludge man incident, but he tells them to get out.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 12, Page 2 Later, in class, Shouta Aizawa reprimands Katsuki, telling him to stop acting like a 7-year old as he is wasting his talent being like that.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 12, Page 4 Shouta then announces that "unfortunately" they'll have to elect a Class President, surprising them but at the same time making them happy as Yuuei "is finally starting to look like a school". Like most people, he voted on himself. At the end of the class elections, Katsuki is angered to see that people voted for Izuku.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 5-7 Some days later, Shouta announces to Class 1-A that he, All Might and a third person will supervise them on a test of the abilities of the heroic foundaments, in Rescue Training.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 5-6 On the bus on the way to the U.S.J., Tsuyu says Katsuki won't be very popular because he's always stressed. After he realizes what she said, he screams at her in anger, effectively proving her point.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 13, Page 9 He then listens expectingly to No. 13's explaination about Quirks and the U.S.J., along with other students and Shouta.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 10-14 When the villains appear at the U.S.J, Katsuki, along with Eijirou, tries to attack Black Mist, but he uses his Quirk to warp them both to the Ruins Zone area of the U.S.J.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 11-13Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 14, Page 20 Together, they easily defeat the villains there. He and Eijirou discuss what to do next, with Katsuki saying that he is going to fight Black Mist since he is the villains' escape route. One of the villains try to attack Katsuki from behind, but Katsuki easily stops and defeats the villain. Katsuki is about to leave, but Eijirou decides to go with him having started to believe in him. Katsuki then appears before Black Mist, striking him with a punch and then restrains him. His effort along with Shouto allows All Might to escape from Noumu's clutches. Katsuki is forced to let go of Black Mist when Noumu tries to attack him, evading him in the process. After the Villain Alliance is defeated, Katsuki is seen with his class. Sports Festival Arc Katsuki is seen confronting a crowd of students that is blocking his path, angrily telling them to go away, which angers one of the students from the General Education Department. On the day of the Sports Festival in the waiting room, Katsuki sees Shouto confront Izuku. After Izuku declares that he will do his best, Katsuki is seen grunting quietly. Katsuki then walks out with his class to the Sports Festival. After being called to the stage as Class 1's representative, due to placing first in the Entrance Exam, he calmly declares that he will place first, which causes the classes from the other departments to rebuke at him. After the Obstacle Race starts, Katsuki avoids Shouto's ice and boosts himself ahead with his Explosion, using it to jump over the humongous robots and head to the next obstacle which is the Fall. Katsuki manages to get across the Fall and after entering the land mine field, he blasts ahead to the lead with his Explosion since the land mines don't mean anything to him thanks to his Quirk, which allows him to catch up with Shouto who is in the lead. He asks Shouto if he issued his war declaration to the wrong rival. Both he and Shouto get into a brief scuffle for the lead position. Katsuki then watches Izuku flying towards him and Shouto. Izuku manages to pass them, which makes Katsuki angry. Katsuki manages to catch up to him, but Izuku uses his metal plate to blow dust into his eyes, stopping him momentarily, allowing Izuku to place first. Katsuki then crosses the finish line, placing third, allowing him to participate in the second event which is the Human Cavalry Battle but is angry that once again Izuku beat him. Many of his classmates want to team up with him for the Human Cavalry Battle, but asks what their Quirks are (having seemingly forgotten), much to their surprise. Eijirou asks Katsuki to team up with him, saying that only he can withstand the recoils of his explosions and declares that they will get Izuku's ten million points, which sparks Katsuki's interest.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 7-8 Katsuki eventually teams up with Hanta and Mina as well.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 28, Page 3 After the Human Cavalry Battle begins, Katsuki jumps into the air and tries to attack Izuku with an Explosion, but Fumikage uses his Dark Shadow to block it. Hanta uses his Quirk to catch Katsuki so that he can land safely back on his team's formation.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 12-13 After Neito takes his headband without trouble and mocks him for always being attacked by villains every year, this makes Katsuki enraged and he then tells Eijirou that their plans have changed; before they take Izuku's ten million points, they will defeat Neito's team first.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 15-17 Eijirou tells him that if he gets angry they won't be able to recover their points, but Katsuki says "he's madly calm".Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 29, Page 1 Katsuki battles against Neito but Neito copies and uses Katsuki's Quirk against him. Katsuki tries to attack Neito again, but Neito copies and uses Eijirou's Quirk to block him and shrugs him off. After Neito tells him not to become enraged since he fanned the flames, Katsuki says that he will be number one. Katsuki jumps off his team's formation and attacks Neito. Kousei uses his Quirk to create a wall to block Katsuki. However, Katsuki punches through the wall and breaks it, grabbing two of Neito's headbands in the process, surprising Neito who could not counter attack due to having his guard down . Hanta uses his Quirk to reel Katsuki back onto their formation. Katsuki then orders his team to attack Neito; having Hanta use his Quirk and has Mina use her dissolving fluid. Katsuki and his team ride on Mina's fluid to reach Neito's team faster thanks to Hanta reeling in his tape. Katsuki attacks Neito for the final time and grabs his last headband, which places their team at second place. Katsuki, however, wants to collect the ten miilion point headband and goes with his team to where Izuku's team and Shouto's team are. In the final ten seconds, Katsuki's uses his Quirk to launch off his team's formation and into the air. However, he has trouble deciding which team to attack and before he can come to a decision, the Human Cavalry Battle ends. Katsuki lands on the ground, annoyed that he could not get the ten million headband. However, Katsuki's last minute actions allowed him and his team to reach second place, allowing them to participate in the final event. Katsuki is seen secretly overhearing Shouto explaining his story to Izuku, with a somewhat surprised expression on his face after hearing it. The final event is a tournament event and Katsuki's opponent in the first round is Ochako Urahara, with Katsuki wondering who Ochako is. Katsuki watches Izuku's battle with Hitoshi and becomes nostalgic when Izuku throws Hitoshi over his shoulder, remembering that Izuku did the same action to him in the Battle Trial. After Denki says to Katsuki that Izuku used the same overthrow he used on him, Katsuki tells him to shut his mouth. Katsuki walks to the ring to face his opponent, Ochako, in his first round match. Before the match begins, Katsuki tells Ochako that if she is going to withdraw, she should do it now. However, Ochako refuses to draw and the match begins; Ochako runs forward to attack and Katsuki retaliates by sending an explosion directly at Ochako which hits her. Katsuki, thinking Ochako is on the ground, grabs her, but sees that he has grabbed her jacket while Ochako sneaks behind him. Ochako prepares to attack him from behind, but Katsuki, seeing that she is behind him, uses an explosion against Ochako and blows her away, damaging her. Ochako tries to attack him, however, Katsuki manages to be quicker than her and hits her with another explosion. Seeing that she is still standing, Katsuki attacks Ochako with two more explosions in an attempt to knock her out, but Ochako proves to be quite resilient (despite taking a huge amount of damage). When Katsuki attacks Ochako with another explosion, the crowd start booing at Katsuki for toying with his opponent. However, Shouta defends Katsuki, saying that he is on guard and because he is doing everything to win, he cannot afford to let his guard down. Ochako, tired and battered by Katsuki's explosions, thanks him for being on guard as it allowed her to prepare her plan; to fire a shower of rubble against Katsuki (who never realized what she was doing) from above. The meteor shower of rubble descend on Katsuki while Ochako runs towards Katsuki. However, Katsuki creates a huge explosion which not only destroys the meteor shower of rubble but also blows Ochako back. Afterwards, Katsuki says to Ochako that he was aware that she was hanging around with Izuku and knew that she had something up her sleeve. Last legs.png|Both ready for the final clash... Bakugou advances.png|...but only for it to end with Katsuki advancing. Katsuki prepares to attack her as he states that the real fight starts now, while saying her last name, but Ochako collapses onto the ground, badly injured and drained of stamina due to Katsuki's attacks. Because Ochako is unable to move, she is declared defeated and Katsuki is declared the winner, thus he moves on to the next round. Katsuki leaves the ring and walks up the corridor where he sees Izuku. As Izuku tries to leave, Katsuki accuses Izuku of giving Ochako strategies to use against him, irritated that Izuku caused him trouble. However, Izuku replies that he didn't give Ochako any strategies and it was Ochako that devised the strategies herself to use against him, going on to say that if anyone was tossing him around, it was Ochako that was tossing him around, much to Katsuki's anger. He then goes to the stadium to sit with his class. As Hanta and Tsuyu comment on his match, Katsuki tells them to be quiet and goes to sit down on his seat. When Denki says that he was able to blast a frail girl with no qualms, Katsuki replies that there was nothing frail about her. As the match between Izuku and Shouto begins, Eijirou returns to sit down with his class. Eijirou tells Katsuki that he is next, to which Katsuki replies that he will beat him to death. After Eijirou states that both he and Shouto can send powerful attacks without breaking a sweat, Katsuki tells Eijirou that Quirks are physical functions similar to for example like running; if you run too much, you will run out of breath and as such Quirks have limits as well and comments that Shouto also has a limit to his Quirk. Katsuki says to himself that he too has a limit on how much power he can use and as such is the reason why he added the Grenadier Bracers to his hero costume to amplify his Explosions. Katsuki continues to watch the battle between Izuku and Shouto. Katsuki notes that Shouto's movements have become sloppy, thinking that the reason behind it is because of his body's right side forming frost. Katsuki compares Shouto's ice limit to that of a video game's MP. Katsuki faces his opponent, Eijirou, in his second round match. During the match, both Katsuki and Eijirou hit each other directly with their Quirks but Eijirou's tough skin dampens Katsuki's Explosion while Katsuki is injured by Eijirou's hardened punch. Katsuki evades Eijirou's hardened swipes unable to land an Explosion against him. Katsuki eventually managed to hit and injure Eijirou with an Explosion. Katsuki realizes that Eijirou's Hardening weakens through continuous strikes. Katsuki attacks Eijirou with a continuous barrage of Explosions that not only breaks through Eijirou's Hardening but badly injures Eijirou as well. Eijirou is knocked out by Katsuki's Explosion barrage and Katsuki is declared the winner, allowing him to advance to the third round (semi-finals). Powers and Abilities Katsuki is extraordinarily powerful, being able to fight on par with Izuku even when the latter is using his Quirk as well as having superior intelligence, and even adults. He's also very smart and strategic, being able to use his Quirk to maximize his advantages. Quirk '"Explosion"' - Katsuki's sweat is nitroglycerin-like, and Katsuki can use it to create explosions. The more Katsuki sweats, the stronger his explosions become. So far, the signature use of his Quirk is through his hands; usually between punches or to shroud his fist with explosive energy. It is unknown if he can create explosions from any other part of his body. Moves *'"Blast Rush Turbo (Move)": Katsuki throws his hands backwards and then causes an explosion in his palms, to propel himself. This move was first used during the 50 meter dash of the quirk apprehension test in Chapter 6. Equipment and Weapons * '''"Grenadier Bracers": An adjustment added to Katsuki's hero costume that stores his nitroglycerin-like sweat. Once filled he can pull the grenade pin in order to release a large blast. As shown when he fought Izuku in All Might's Heroes vs. Villains test. It has enough explosive power to destroy all parts of the building within its blast radius. This move was first used during the Battle Trial arc in Chapter 9. Battles Relationships Izuku Midoriya Katsuki and Izuku were playmates during their childhood, but Katsuki always considered the latter as a hindrance, an obstacle, in his path to become the greatest hero. Although he felt superior to Izuku, there are times where he feels that Izuku is making fun of him, such as when Izuku saved him, or due to Izuku "hiding the fact that he had a Quirk all this time". As of now, Katsuki sees Izuku as his arch rival. Eijirou Kirishima Katsuki seems to get along well with Kirishima, despite their differing personalities. Eijirou looks up to Katsuki's explosive attitude, often interpreting his actions as manly, something he appears to highly value, but he's not above getting frustrated with Katsuki's tendencies, seen when he tries to get him to cool off after Monoma insulted them during the cavalry battle.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 29, Page 1 Although Katsuki at first didn't give him much attention, he seems to appreciate their Quirks' compatibility with each other, as he accepted Ejirou's proposal to form a team during the Human Cavalry Battle. He was also unable to remember Eijirou's name, calling him "hedgehog hair" (despite having spiky hair himself), which bothered Eijirou. Shouto Todoroki Katsuki sees Shouto as another rival and someone that he needs to defeat to become number one. When Shouto and Izuku talked to each other after the Human Cavalry Battle, Katsuki secretly overheard Shouto's backstory, with a seemingly surprised expression on his face after hearing it. Ochako Uraraka Katsuki hasn't interacted with Ochako, most likely due to her being friends with Izuku. They first interact during the Sports Festival tournament when they have to face each other in the first round, with Katsuki in his own way had offered Ochako the chance to withdraw as he will show her no mercy even if she is a girl. Before the end of their match, Katsuki used her last name before their final clash, indicating that Katsuki respects Ochako's perseverance (as he usually doesn't remember peoples' names). He even went out of his way to say that Ochako wasn't fragile, even when his classmates said that she was. Trivia * Katsuki's nickname is "Kacchan". * He loves spicy food. * He loves mountain climbing. * According to the vol 1 omake, Bakugou was supposed to be a natural born genius, and a very kind and gentle character, but the author decided to make him an unpleasant character instead. * He's student no.17 in Class 1-A. * Katsuki ranked first during the Entrance Exam and third during the Quirk Apprehension Test. * His name is composed of from and from . References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yuuei Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A